profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald Cobblepot
Master Sir Oswald Chesterfield "Ozzy" Cobblepot (オズワルド・チェスターフィールド・“オジー”・コブルポット, Ozuwarudo Chesutāfīrudo "Ojī" Koburupotto), also known as Penguin (ペンギン, Pengin), is both the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He is a brutal and sadistic crime lord who is known in the Gotham City Underworld and funded much of its criminal operations as one of its biggest black market manufactures. This, coupled with his mother's insistence that he carry an umbrella, made him the target of widespread ridicule, which lead to Oswald becoming obsessed with proving his worth and got his own back by becoming a force to be reckoned with in Gotham City's underworld. As befitting his pedigree, Oswald conducts himself in a gentlemanly fashion and is almost always very polite, civil, and refined, preferring negotiation to bloodshed. However, he is also a sadistic, ruthless, and mass murdering gang leader in reality and is responsible for much of the illegal trade in Gotham. Having recently began to accumulate his power within Gotham City's criminal underworld, Oswald began to build up his own forces and carve up a piece of the black market for his own profits and purposes. "Listen, I'm what you might call... a collector. If someone wants it, I like to think I've got it. And if I don't have it... I'll get it." :—Penguin to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Mamiya Yasuhiro (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Penguin, one of Batman's oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham's popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Oswald's front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his short stature, Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. Appearance As Oswald Cobblepot As Penguin * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 140 lbs (64 kg) Attributes: * Criminal and financial mastermind. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant. * Driven by a need to prove himself in spite of his comical appearance. * Employs various weapons, many based on umbrellas and birds. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Penguin's Thugs ** Jay, Raven and Lark - Waitresses and Henchgirls. ** Tracey Buxton ** Candy ** Sickle ** Tiny * Riddler * MECH ** Deathstroke * Deadshot * Bane * Electrocutioner * Qing Lu * Alex Cane * Solomon Grundy * Clayface * Suicide Squad - Colleague * Animalitia ** Killer Croc ** Cheetah ** Silverback - Partner. ** Firefly Family * Henry Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) * Theodore Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) * Tucker Cobblepot (father, deceased) * Miranda Cobblepot (mother, deceased) Neutral * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Scarecrow * Mr. Freeze * Hugo Strange * Arkham Knight Rivals * Joker * Black Mask * Two-Face Enemies * Justice League ** Bat Family *** Batman *** Red Robin ** Green Arrow ** The Flash * Catwoman * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Robin * GCPD ** James Gordon Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Penguin is a genius in the fact his able to hide his illegal actions for years after appearing as a reformed criminal. According to Batman's file, cunning and paranoia has allowed Penguin to avoid being seen conducting his illegal business deals. Upon first opening his black market deals, Penguin sold guns on his ship The Final Offer because selling the firearms on U.S. soil is illegal; off U.S. soil, it's 100% legal. To allows make sure he's on top, Penguin goes by the motto "I only take the best", and that goes for everything for thugs, weapons, and even assassins. * Leadership: * Business Management: Even when his business is trapped in the super prison Arkham City, Penguin still finds a way to make it thrive. * Fencing: * Aviation: ** Vehicle Combat: * Firearms: Penguin is a crack shot with his umbrella gun. He can even fire it one-handed short distances. A hidden blade is in the handle of the umbrella. * Animal Training: * Martial Arts: Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of the martial arts, mainly judo and ninjutsu. His combat skills are proficient enough that he can hold his own in a fight against Batman. * Swordsmanship: Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of swordsmanship. The exact style that he utilizes is unknown, but his mastery is great enough that he can slice completely through a massive tree branch with a single slice and with very little effort. Unlike most swordsmen, Penguin uses an umbrella in place of a sword. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Penguin once used a giant robotic penguin in order to lay siege against Wayne Enterprises. Gadgets Weapons * Penguin's Umbrella: The Penguin carries an arsenal of specially designed umbrellas. Nearly all of them are equipped with some kind of offensive weaponry, with knives, guns, and/or gas dispensers concealed in them. Some umbrellas double as flame throwers while others house coiled electrified chains that can be used to ensnare prey. * Brass Knuckles: * Rocket Launcher: * Mister Freeze's Cold Gun (formerly): * Green Lantern Power Ring {formerly}: At one point, the Penguin managed to acquire the power ring of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Gallery Transportation The Penguin will occasionally use one of his trick umbrellas as a mini-helicopter. These devices are ideal for getaways escaping the grasp of Batman. Gallery History Past Oswald "Ozzy" Cobblepot is descended from an aristocratic family whose lineage goes back to Newcastle, England. Alfred Pennyworth's grandfather was once a butler to the English Cobblepot's and Alfred was raised on stories on how cruel and disrespectful the Cobblepots were to their staff. Oswald's direct family line had a mansion located in Gotham City, but the family squandered their fortune away many years ago. As the apparent sole surviving member of the Cobblepot legacy, Oswald let the family estate fall into ruin, and eventually converted it into a huge aviary. A few years ago, Oswald left Gotham City and spent several years traveling the Orient. There he met two silent female assassins known only as the Kabuki Twins who later went on to work for him as his personal bodyguards. Despite his portly physique, Oswald took an interest in martial arts, and trained his body into top fighting form. During this time, he developed a keen interest in birds and decided that such animals would be ideal in helping him regain his family's former glory. Training the birds to obey his commands, Oswald turned to a life of crime. Arriving back in Gotham, Copplepot used his inheritance money to purchase the Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History, which was in the process of being shutdown due to its position in a dilapidated part of Gotham City. Cobblepot saw the museum as the perfect base operations and converted both the museum and the attached restaurant, the Iceberg Lounge, into his main criminal quarters. Reestablishing the Iceburg Lounge into one of the finest restaurants in Gotham, Cobblepot gained the attention of the wealthy and criminal citizens of Gotham with a den of booze, drugs, gambling, and beautiful women. On the outside, Oswald was a legitimate business typhoon, but truly made a living off of the black market in Gotham, having shipments of drugs and firearms arrive in Gotham each week, which he then sold to Gotham's criminals, while also performing his own scores and heists with his gang. Oswald soon became known to the criminal underworld as Penguin and gained a reputation for sadistic torture and mass murder, particularly on those he caught cheating in his casino. Within the museum, Penguin created a gladiator pit where he would select various criminals from Gotham's streets to partake in illegal fights to the death. The winners would become part of Penguin's growing gang while those that died would be put on display in various cases or fed to his pet shark, Tiny, originally part of the museum's underwater attractions. Penguin also added a torture chamber to punish those who stood against him, were caught cheating in his gambling activities, or just couldn't pay and additionally added a war room to plan his criminal operations, and a weapons cache to store his own personal shipments of weapons for his gang's use or to be sold to the black market. Eventually, Penguin would also purchase a large ship within Gotham's harbor not too far from his museum, the Final Offer, which he used as a secondary headquarters and built in a casino, gladiator pit, and a weapons floor where drugs and firearms were sold. All of Penguin's operations would make him a growing star in the criminal element of Gotham, but Cobblepot was still not satisfied and lusted to wipe out his competition and become one of the leading crime bosses throughout the city. With one such client that couldn't pay a bar room brawl broke out resulting in a broken beer bottle being lodged in Penguin's face, a favor which Cobblepot repaid by taking both the client's eyes, as well as leaving the client wandering blindly through the freeway at rush hour. After seeing the finest doctors it was determined that the removal of the bottle would result in death. Penguin became content with it, believing that it made him look "unique." In addition, due to his hatred of the Waynes, he never stops laughing about their deaths at the hands of a mugger as well as Bruce Wayne's status as an orphan as a result upon learning about their deaths, even going as far to state that it "couldn't have happened to nicer people." Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Iceberg Lounge * Final Offer * Penguin's Criminal Syndicate Etymology External links * Penguin Wikipedia * Penguin Arkham Wiki * Penguin Batman Wiki * Penguin DC Database Notes & Trivia * Penguin first appeared in Detective Comics #58 (December 1941). * Oswald loves tea, is a wine connoisseur, can play the violin, studied Shakespeare, and has an appreciation for opera, poetry, and world history. He is also a gifted engineer who usually makes his umbrellas and other mechanisms himself when not delegating the job to his employees. * Batman has reluctantly admitted that a criminal underworld under Oswald's control tends to be less dangerous for ordinary civilians and that there are worse people out there who would be more than happy to take Oswald's place. As such, Batman has on several occasions actively defended the Penguin against rival Mafiosi who have attempted to kill the villain and take over his empire. * Oswald and Riddler share a mild friendship due to Oswald recognizing that Edward was the only member of the Arkham Inmates that was intelligent and stable enough to engage with on an intellectual level. Oswald appreciates Edward enough that he has passed the Iceberg Lounge on to him in the event of his death. * Oswald is one of the few of Batman's rogues who is considered sane and as such rarely gets sent to Arkham Asylum. He usually goes to Blackgate Prison instead. * Oswald blames the Waynes for his family's fall from grace and has a bitter enmity against Bruce Wayne, who he sees as spoiled and immature. * As part of an army to defend his empire, the Penguin has assembled thematic street gangs like the Bat Killers (who are based on Batman's enemies), the Dead End Boys (who are based on the Suicide Squad), the Femme Fatales (who are based on female villains), the Five Points Gang (who are based on the Fearsome Five, the L.O.D. (who are based on the Legion of Doom) and the New Rogues (who are based on the Rogues). * Following his resurrection of the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald hired three henchwomen, Jay, Raven and Lark, to aid him in running the lounge and assist him in other "endeavors". Lark in particular is most constantly seen chauffeuring Oswald around Gotham. Category:Humans Category:Males